


i'd miss you if i left, of course

by chuwi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Its really soft, jeongyeon comforts tzuyu, just soft cuddling, like how their yt series is making me, tzuyu's really an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwi/pseuds/chuwi
Summary: Jeongyeon usually wakes up the earliest, but she found someone else awake before her. Realizing it's Tzuyu, she gots to comfort the maknae, since that's all Tzuyu needs.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	i'd miss you if i left, of course

**Author's Note:**

> i just did this real quick. am working on the sm-  
> i only proofread this once sorry

Jeongyeon walked into the kitchen, hand raised to cover her mouth mid-yawn, when she heard a soft rustling coming from the connected living room. It was pretty early in the morning, or at least early on a day off; the sun was shining weakly through the window, causing the dust to glow gently, alighting the bundle of black hair and blankets on the couch with a hazy glow. 

“Jeongyeon?” The pile called out, and the short-haired member made her way to the couch without a second thought.

“What is it, Tzuyu?” Jeongyeon asked as she rubbed her eyes. “Why are you up so early?” She couldn’t see the maknae’s face, being shrouded in fluffy blankets, but she could tell Tzuyu wasn’t wrapped up because of the cold.

The elder member leaned in to give Tzuyu a big hug, cocooning them up in her arms. They stayed like that for a few, Jeongyeon cradling Tzuyu in her arms as her eyes fluttered from drowsiness. She obviously needed her coffee, but being here for Tzuyu was a bigger priority.

The hug was broken as Tzuyu shifted and the older member moved to give her space, since she probably wanted room to breathe. Jeongyeon had a habit of smothering her younger members, because sometimes they were just too adorable. 

When the blankets fell away to reveal her round face, Jeongyeon felt a murmur in her heart from the perfection of her appearance. Even with the dark circles under her eyes and the wrinkle between her brows, her looks framed her features and collected them all into a sulking little Tzuyu. Jeongyeon gave her cheeks a little squeeze, shaking both Tzuyu and herself out of their dazes. “You’re just so cute.” She was just unable to contain herself and not comment on her adorableness.

“Why are you up so early, Yoda?” But Tzuyu was staring off into space, not answering, so Jeongyeon decided to let her talk at her own pace.

The elder member got up, filing back into the kitchen. She shuffled about, doing her usual routine before she went to check up on Tzuyu. Even when she finished, she came back to see that Tzuyu hadn’t moved much, so Jeongyeon offered the extra mug of coffee she made to the maknae.

“Here, for you.” She took it obediently, holding it for a second, watching it steam, before taking a sip. Like a little puppy. 

Tzuyu held onto the mug for a bit longer before Jeongyeon reached out to place it on the table, next to her own mug. WIth that, Jeongyeon sat back against the couch, kicking up her legs and turning the TV on. A couple ads passed before Tzuyu shifted, shedding her blankets in favor of laying next to Jeongyeon. She huddled into her senior’s side, and Jeongyeon could feel her breathe against her ear, blowing against the baby hairs. Jeongyeon simply gathered her up, cradling her and rocking gently back and forth.

Jeongyeon just let her think it all out, providing the maknae her company. After a little while of her holding Tzuyu like a big burrito, the younger woman twisted over to sit up and stare at the screen, breaking out of the hold. Jeongyeon watched her slender frame from behind, once again admiring her.  _ How can someone be so pretty? _ She reached out to grab a lock of her silky dark hair, and it unpleasantly tangled. With that, Jeongyeon began the task of finger-combing the kinks out of Tzuyu’s bedhead.

She started to hum a tune along with the slight drone of the TV that had Tzuyu’s attention. All the while, Tzuyu sat cat-like in her stillness, no movement except her breathing. Jeongyeon ran her fingers softly against her head, seeing the hairs stand up on the back of Tzuyu’s neck. She could see the slight tremor that ran down Tzuyu’s back as Jeongyeon stroked her head, threading through the strands and brushing her scalp. Her hands slid down to play with the baby hairs at Tzuyu’s nape, then gathered her loose locks into a bundle and let it cascade over her shoulders in fluffy waves. Then, when all of her tresses were smooth and free, Jeongyeon began to braid little sections of it, littering her head with tiny tails.

She could see Tzuyu lean forward, her hands propping up her body as she placed them between her legs, like an eager pup straining to observe the TV in front of them. When Jeongyeon leaned against the maknae’s body, she could feel its chilliness, as if she had a naturally low temperature, and trailing her finger on the exposed parts of her collar and neck made a trail of goosebumps pop up. But Tzuyu was not giving her any attention, so Jeongyeon just continued her work. 

In the middle of threading a braid, Tzuyu turned her head a little to the side, but Jeongyeon still kept her fingers busy.

“I miss home,” she said finally. It was a little gasp of breath, like the tail end of a sentence, so Jeongyeon finished her braid before pulling the younger woman into a back hug. They plopped back onto the sofa again, and Jeongyeon was thinking of something comforting to say when tzuyu spoke again.

“But I’d miss you guys too, if I went back.” It was then, that Jeongyeon’s heart swelled with appreciation for their maknae, and she wrapped Tzuyu up for the upteenth time in her arms, smothering the dark-haired woman.

“Love you too, Tzuyu,” she murmured into her neck. “You’re our angel.” She could feel Tzuyu’s jaw move against her cheek, feeling it curve into a small that was reflected in the faint reflection of the TV.


End file.
